TwoWorldsCollide
by xFreeSoul
Summary: What will happen when Demi gets sent away from her glamorous LA home to live with the Jonas family out in New Jersey? Jemi M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I ran out of the house slamming the door on my way. "Demetria Devonne, get yourself back here right now!" the girl carried on walking further away until she reached the limo that was waiting to take her home.

"No, I'm going home, you cannot tell me what to do, or make me do anything I don't want to" she shouted, clambering in to the waiting limo.

"While you are under the age of 18 I can and I will" her mother shouted, while the girl slammed the limo door shut in her mother's face and motioned for the driver to take her home.

- TwoWorldsCollide -

The girl rolled over in bed groaning as a few beams of light found their way through the gap in the blinds. "Guess it's time for me to get up" she mumbled to herself dragging the duvet off her petite frame.

- TwoWorldsCollide -

Walking in to the kitchen, the Demi stumbled across her mother sitting at the edge of the kitchen counter "What are you doing here?" the young brunette questioned her, slumping down at chair across from her elder.

"I am here to make sure you get off ok". Demi pretended to have had no idea what she was going on about. "What do you mean?".

Sighing heavily her mother replied "You damn well know what I am talking about Demetria, I have had enough of you and your ways, you cannot just carry on acting the way you do, it is too much for me and your father to handle. Now, you have exactly 30 minutes to pack.."

"..But I.." she started.

"..No Demetria. Don't start arguing with me right now, you are going whether you like it or not" and with that she stormed out of the kitchen ending the conversation.

30 minutes later Demi was lugging the last of her bags down the stairs, with great effort.

"Dear god, Demetria have you packed up every item you own?" her mother asked, no sarcasm intended.

"If you are sending me to a place out in the middle of nowhere I need to be well prepared don't I?" The girl asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk on her face.

Dianna sighed heavily "At least you have actually packed, I have to say I thought you would have put up quite a bit more of a fight than this, I will just have to be grateful i suppose and will ignore your last sarcastic comment, I am not going to get in a fight with you right before you go"

"Well, I would have put up more of a fight if I actually thought it would make a difference" the thing is with her Mother, once she has her mind set on something, she always gets it. Demi therefore saw no further point in arguing with her mother when the outcome would still not change for herself.

"Perhaps this move is already having a positive effect on you, I dear to god hope so"

Demi's mother was really starting to get on her nerves now , she was trying to be nice by acting OK about this move but if her mother was going to keep going on about it she would eventually snap. "Can you please stop, I don't want to go to this god damn place, I haven't even done anything wrong!"

"And there we are back to being argumentative" Dianne sighed.

"Well can you blame me" Demi screeched out at her. "You think by sending me away all of your problems will be solved? Will guess what, they won't, I can't be bothered putting up with your criticisms anymore you constantly complain at me, and only me, not Dallas or Maddie, I am sick of it. So you know what? I am actually kind of glad that I am leaving, at least I will not have any one to complain at me"

With that Demi stormed out of the house and in to the limo, she plugged her earphones of her ears and as her mother climbed in to the limo next to her, she turned the volume of her iPod up to maximum and blocked her mother out for the upcoming journey.

First post on here: L. Hope you enjoyed, please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

The beating rays of sun scolded the young boys naked flesh as droplets of sweat made their way down my forehead. "Joseph" I followed my mother's call to find her inside cleaning the house.

"Dear god look at the state of you" she screamed scanning her eyes over my dirty arms and sweat covered skin. "You need to clean yourself up right away"

"Why?" my eyebrows joined together in confusion.

"I will explain later, just go shower and put on your best clothes right away please" I sighed and went off to do as I was told.

- TwoWorldsCollide -

Joe walked to his bathroom pealing of his dirty short as climbing to the steaming hot shower, letting all the muscles of his body relax under the steaming temperature.

- TwoWorldsCollide -

Walking into his small bedroom, Joe walked over to his wardrobe picking out his best jeans and a plain dark brown button-down shirt. "I suppose this will have to do" he muttered to himself.

- TwoWorldsCollide -

"Yes, much better Joseph" Denise exclaimed wrapping her arms around the boy and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Ok, mother there is no need to suffocate me, god" Joe muttered

"There is no need to bring the lord in to this Joseph" Denise told her son "He is not going to help you right now"

Joseph sighed with a huff knowing he would never win this argument. "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep last night".

"Yeh, I thought so, that is usually the only reason you are moody" Denise replied with a laugh.

Walking over to the fridge Joe grabbed a bottle of water slugging it all down in one go and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "So anyway, who is coming to vis.." at that moment the doorbell rang.

"Oh gosh, that's her" Denise ran to the door and opening it to reveal a beautiful young brunette girl sanding by the side of her mother, "Dianne!" she exclaimed "it has been so long".

"Oh it has hasn't it? You don't look a day older than the last time I saw you fifteen years ago!" Dianne complemented.

"Well thank-you" Denise opens the front door further to let Dianne and her daughter through the door and in to the house.

Hearing the commotion at the front door Joseph went to see who It was and was shocked by what he saw.

The dark haired boy's mouth had dropped wide open as his dark orbs took in the beauty that was standing right before him.

"Joseph" Denise scolded her son.

"It's rude to stare" the boy's mother carried on, to no avail.

The boy was so caught up in the beauty of the young brunette girl that his mother's shouts at him didn't quite reach his knowledge, that was until she lifted a hand and lightly tapped him on his cheek.

"Ow" Joe exclaimed

"What was that for?" he dark orbs widened in questioning.

"You were starting to freak the poor girl out, staring at her for that long, have you never seen a girl before Joseph?" Denise let out a laugh.

I have just not one that looked like her, Joseph thought to himself as his eyes flashed back over to the beautiful young girl as he started taking in her appearance.

She was of medium height, around 5"6, and on her feet had a pair of white ballet flats. She was wearing a pale pink strapless dress that contrasted perfectly with her pale white skin, it hung tightly to her cures, just in the all the right places, as if the dress has been made for her. He took in the colour of her orbs, they were like nothing he had ever seen before, a mixture of light and dark browns with a few glints of green flashing through them, how could one person be this humanly perfect, it's just not possible.

Interrupting his train of thought for a second time that day. "Show Demetria to her room for me please Joseph" Denise called at him.

"Emm, it's this way" he pointed upstairs and began his way up hoping the beautiful girl was following after him.

Leading her to a small en-suite room he walked in opening the curtains and making eye contact with her for the first time.

"I'm Demi" the brunette girl nervously stuck her hand out to meet the boys.

"Joe, So why are you here?" Joe questioned getting over his initial fear of her beauty.

Sighing deeply the brunette took a seat down on her new bed "My mother and father decided that I was a problem for them so they sent me here for a while"

"You don't seem like much of a problem to me" Joe replied taking a seat on the bed next to her.

"Tell me about it" the girl scoffed.

"So I suppose you're happy to be getting away for a bit?" Joe asked unsure of the answer.

"I suppose. I get a break from all my family drama which is nice" the young girl couldn't believe how easy she found it opening up to this boy she had known for less than 5 minutes.

"Well, I have to go and help my mother with cooking dinner, but we will be just downstairs if you need us and by bedroom is right next door" Joe flashed a award winning smile at her, while getting up from the bed.

Demi immediately got up from the bed to "is there anything I can do to help?" her face the picture of innocence.

"Not at the moment, I will call if we need you though" turning to face Demi he pulled her in to a friendly hug, before exiting her room and closing the door behind him.

Dropping back on to the bed Demi muttered to herself "I think I am going to like it here" a large genuine smile appearing on her face, the first one in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

A bright light shone through the corner of the bedroom, startling a sleeping Demi, "Suppose I better get up" she mumbled to herself flinging the duvet away from her body and scrambling out of bed.

Walking in to the small bathroom Demi quickly brushed her teeth before shredding her pyjamas and swiftly climbing in to the shower, letting out a deep sigh as her body relaxed under the heat of the water.

- TwoWorldsCollide -

Stumbling back in to her new semi-permanent home, Demi walked over to her suitcases that were still stacked up in a corner of the room from the previous day that were still left untouched, slumping down to the floor still in a towel fresh from the shower, the young girl unzipped her case in the hope of finding some decent clothing to wear.

The old wooden floorboard creaked under the girl's feet as she carefully clambered down the stairs, wary of waking anyone in the house that was still sleeping.

"About time" Dianne barked the second Demi was down the stairs, "this is supposed to be a punishment, not a holiday".

"Whatever" Demi mumbled rubbing her eyes still tired from yesterday's journey "what are you still doing here anyway, I thought you left last night?"

"I was supposed to but for some reason the flight was delayed, I'm leaving in ten minutes though, and remember, you have to behave for Denise, ok?, she's been kind enough to let you day at her home it's the least you can do" walking over to a tired looking Demi, Dianne wrapped her arms around her bringing her in to a hug.

"Just remember I love you, ok? I really think this is what is set for you, I truly do have you best interests at heart" Dianne whispered in to her ear before breaking away from the hug. "I have to go now; I'll see you in a few months".

With that Dianne whisked herself out of the door without even waiting to hear Demi's reply "same old, same old" Demi grumbled to herself while wandering back in the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

- TwoWorldsCollide -

It was now noon and Demi had not seen any of the Jonas family yet, although that was not too hard as she had hid herself in her bedroom since breakfast time.

A light tap could be heard from the outside of Demi's door "come in" she called out.

Joe wandered through the door and walking over to Demi he knelt down next to where she was slumped down on the floor "hey, are you alright?" he asked softly

"Yes, I'm fine, I.. Never-mind" even though she found it easy opening up to this stranger, she didn't really want to empty her heart out too him, at least not just yet.

"It's ok" a small smile appeared on his face "you can tell me when you're ready" he finished while getting back up and leaving the room, closing the Dior behind him.

"Thanks" Smiling at the now closed door, Demi began to re think on how she often judges people too quickly, this boy seemed so nice and was being sweet to her, and the first second she saw him she instantly thought "geek", maybe she had been wrong about everyone, what if everyone else had judged her like she judged them? They would think of her as a "rich, stuck-up snob" which right about now Demi was feeling their judgments may have been correct.


	4. Chapter 4

Pattering down the stairs when she was called for later that evening, Demi came face to face with a slightly younger looking: curlier haired, neater eye browed version of Joe.

"Hello, you must be Demetria, nice to meet you I'm Nick" Nick stuck his hand out to shake Demi's.

"It's Demi, if you don't mind, unless you would prefer me to call you Nicholas?" she joked.

"Nope, nope, Demi will be fine" he joked back, "looks like we will get on pretty well, I have to go and set out dinner now, see you at the table Demi" Nick winked and walked off to finish preparing dinner.

A blush crept up the sides of Demi's face as the boy walked of, why was he causing this sort of effect on her just by a simple wink? That didn't usually happen did it? Memories from the past in LA rushed through her head and she couldn't remember a single event; not that shed gad much luck with boys back there mind you - she had her dad to blame for that.

A small giggle left her plump lips as she trailed along behind him to see if there was anything she could help with.

- TwoWorldsCollide -

"So, Demi, what do you think of the place so far?" Denise attempted to start a conversation at the dining table.

"Well..it's different to LA that's for sure" Demi mumbled, "I love your home though" She finished with a bright smile.

A smile lit up Denise's face, "thank-you darling, I know it's not much but we call it home"

"No, no, it's perfect" Demi smiled back, before picking up her cutlery and finishing her meal.

- TwoWorldsCollide -

"You certainly know how to make my mother happy" Joe commented, while in her bedroom later that evening.

Collapsing down on to the bed Demi turned to face Joe, "well there's a first tine for everything I suppose" she sighed.

"What's wrong" Joe worried, "missing your mum?" he guessed.

"Surprisingly, yes, I miss her yelling and complying, and it's only been a day"

"Don't worry, I know how you feel, A few years ago, me and my mum had this huge argument and I left home, I only managed two days before I came crawling back" Joe confessed.

Maybe they had more in common than Demi had first thought, "well, do you do appear to be a mummy's boy, it doesn't surprise me"

"If it wasn't true, I would so slap you right now" Joe joked, as he gazed in to her shining orbs, "You're so beautiful" he whispered, changing the atmosphere of the mood in a few seconds.

Looking back deep in to his chocolate pools, Demi felt herself involuntary leaning in to Joe, and just as there lips were about to meet, the bedroom door creaked open.


	5. Chapter 5

Jumping away from each other, Joe and Demi faces the unwanted visitor at the door.

"Hey, sorry I'm bothering you, I'll just leave" Nick turned back around.

"No. No Nick don't" Demi called, but the door had already closed shut.

Demi cried out in frustration, "Why do I always disappoint everyone?" she asked no one in particular.

"You don't Demi" Joe whispered.

"I do..I always do. That's why I'm here in the first place, I'm a disappointment to everyone" she mumbled lying back on to her bed.

"I don't think you're a disappointment" Joe said, lying back on the bed next to the brown eyed girl.

"You don't know me well enough" Demi mumbled.

"I think I do" he turned to face her as his dark chocolate orbs found hers.

All her doubts faded away in that moment as she got lost in his eyes, maybe, just maybe, this could be her chance to have someone to care for her, she thought as her face involuntary moved closer to his and she rested her forehead on his chest, "thank you Joe" she whispered in to his shirt"

"Anytime Dems" he smiled, kissing the top if her head softly.

- TwoWorldsCollide -

Joe's eyes fluttered open as he saw the early morning sun shining through the bedroom window, before glancing down to see the sleeping beauty still resting on his chest, he smiled to himself realizing they must have slept in that position all night.

Demi's eyes slowly fluttered open, unconsciously feeling Joe's eyes on her, "Hey", she mumbled sleepily in to his chest as he smiled back.

"Mornin'"

Her eyes fluttered towards the shining sun at his words, realizing that they had infect slept the whole night, "Hello", she laughed, yawning and rolling out of the bed on to the floor, landing with a bang and a "owch", leaving her mouth.

Joe chuckled softly, "That's how you get out of bed?"

Demi stuck her tongue out playfully, "No..I just underestimated the amount of space I had", she shrugged her shoulders, walking to the mirror above her desk and taking in her appearance, surprised by what she'd found.

Rather than having the normal- as of late- large dark circles around her eyes, she found the skin to be clear, accenting her chocolate brown marbles, and giving her face a 'glowing' effect, she smiled, realizing Joe's arms around her had given her a peaceful nights sleep.

Demi skipped out of the bathroom, landing on her bed with a thud.

"Someone's smiley this morning"

She laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "I guess you bring out the happy side in me"

"Well I'm glad", he smiled, running a hand through his bed hair, "How'd you like to come puppy hunting with me today?"

"Puppy hunting?", a confused look crossed her face before a gasp left her mouth, "You kill puppy's?"

Joe chuckled, deciding to tease her a little, "Yep"

She jumped up from the bed, "I don't want to be friends with a puppy killer"

He stuck his bottom lip out in a puppy pout, "You no be my fwend?"

"Not it you kill puppy's, how can you be so cruel? They're only innocent animals, they never hurt you, how could you-"

Joe laughed, jumping up from the bed and securing his arms around Demi's arms, "Demi. I was only joking"

She sighed and blushed softly, "I knew that"

Rolling his eyes playfully, he dropped his grip from her arms, "Be ready in 20", he winked, walking out of her room to get himself ready.

**A/N: So..i did originally have all of this story planned out in my head, but I have a problem with my memory and I now have no idea where I was going with it, so I'm not sure whether I will carry on or not.**

**Ree.x**


End file.
